A new start to an old life
by TrueLoveInc
Summary: Harry goes away and promises to be back but 2 years later he still isnt what happened? WILL BE HG (and RH on the side)
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's the start of my 2nd fan fic but please be kind. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing HP I guess oh well

Prologue

Lily stood in the kitchen of her small humble flat. Her large belly sticking out while she looked at James reading the newspaper.

"James," she said meekly

"Yes Lily," he said putting the paper down.

"When are we going to move into that nice home in Godrics Hollow, we have to move before the baby comes,"?

"We'll go tomorrow Lily,"

"Did you paint the"

"Door red and the house blue with yellow shutters yet, yes Lily I did,"

"I just want this flat to be special"

"Lily"

But what ever he was going to say was cut off by Lily's' lips. A magical bond was sealed between them and the house. Only pure love, like Lily's and James's could exist. When they broke the kiss James looked at Lily's stomach and smiled. 

"You'll love the place we bought Harry" James smiled "are you sure it's a boy Lily?"

"Yep"

"And you want to name it just Harry not Harold?"

"Yes I don't like Harold but I do like Harry"

"Well it's settled tomorrow we'll move to Godrics Hollow with Harry James Potter"

"I'll take it"

"Are you sure miss, they say its haunted no ever seems to live there longer than 2 weeks without having to move or dieing"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Alright sign here miss" 

Ginny singed the paper and looked at the short balding man "thank you George Kastanza and you can call me Ginger or Ginny if you like"

"Named for you eyes eh?

"Yes"

"Well I would like to take out on Friday"

"Um I'm sorry I'm taken"

"Oh I'm sorry miss. I mean Ginger"

"Quite alright"

It was actually true Ginny was taken her and Dean had an off again on again relationship but she was going to end it again for good.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood in the grassy field aware of the burning sensation in his head. Voldemort stepped forward with an ugly sneer on his face. Hatred burned in the eyes or the ever-famous Harry Potter. You wouldn't even recognize him anymore his bright green eyes were dull and worn while his jet black hair had grown and gave off a stringy appearance. Some facial hair had also grown in giving Harry a gruff almost pirate look. His clothes were torn and bloody after all the Death Eaters he had fought and killed and scars were bound to cover his body for many years to come. The young boy in him had disappeared and was replaced by a hard expression of being beaten, unloved, and alone for to long. All of this and he was still only 18. His head burned as never before as his scar deepened and started bleeding.  

Voldemort raised his wand and mouthed "**Avada Kedevra!"** the green light wove out of his wand. He laughed his wicked laugh thinking he had won but when the green light vanished Harry Potter was not laying on the ground. No. He was standing just as before smiling blood streaming down his face and instead of his wand in his hand he had a long sword. Voldemort looked at him. Stunned. It couldn't be 

"Oh your little curse didn't work," mocked Harry "well good for too long have you made me and others suffer for too long have I watched kill the ones I loved the most for too long have I suffered only cause you. You have no one anymore I killed you followers Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Peter their all gone just you and me now."

Voldemort took this time to transfigure his own wand into a sword and was able to perry Harry's first attack.

Harry struck again and again and with each time he failed to kill Voldemort each time he became angrier and angrier. Finally unable to stand it anymore Harry feigned low and stabbed Voldemort right in the stomach 

"That's for me and my parents" he said through clenched teeth "that's for everyone else you killed and hurt," he said as he stabbed him again 

"And this is for…" his words were cut off as his sword met Voldemorts neck and slashed through it. As Voldemorts head rolled on the ground Harry dropped the sword and grabbed his arm that stung almost as bad as his head. Voldemorts body turned slumped on the ground shaking and slowly turned into ashes. Harry looked at the lump of ashes and then the head. He had killed other people before but not like this. His actions and the scene sickened him so much he turned and vomited. Harry picked up his wand (used to be sword) and Voldemorts wand. His head stopped bleeding and although pain shot through out his whole body his scar no longer hurt. He walked till he reached woods and then dropped down unable to carry on. His breathing was heavy and painful. He closed his eyes and murmured into the ground "I love you…

Ginny Weasley shot out of bed screaming. She hurt all over and she was shaking drenched in sweat. Her long red hair hung in front of her face.

"Ginny are you all right," Hermione said rushing into Ginny's room.

"Yeah 'Mione I'm fine just a bad dream," Ginny said quietly.

"Bout what," asked Ron Weasley.

"Nothing," 

"Gin you can tell me,"

"Harry" 

"Huh," 

"My bad dream was about Harry,"

"Ginny,"

"Can you please leave,"

"Why,"

"I want to go back to bed"

"Ok good night Gin,"

"Good night,"

Ginny lay back in her bed but sleep didn't come easily or at all that night. Instead Ginny walked over to a red book and turned it to the back pages. Ever since Tom's diary Ginny wrote from back to front in her journals. She dipped the quill in the ink and started to write her dream down every description of it. __

_Harry potter stood in the grassy field…._

Harry had left after his graduation last year to fight off Voldemort. He said (in the letters he sent he didn't tell them face to face he was leaving) he didn't want anther war to breakout and that he could do it by himself. After that nobody seemed to be able to track him. Harry had given her this journal. He had called it her dream journal so she could keep tracks of her dreams like he did. Ginny began to cry as she finished. She walked back to her bed and laid down but didn't sleep.

*****************************************8:00 AM THE BURROW********************************************************* 

"Ginger Weasley you eat as much as a fat pig," Ron said after Ginny had snatched the last pancake from him.

"That's cause I live with one," she smirked 

"Ginny be nice to my fiancé," Hermione smiled while Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"When's the wedding," Fred asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Um sometime next year," Hermione smiled.

"Or when Harry gets back," Ron said like a mouse

The house got quiet at the mention of Harry's name. His abrupt absence left them all in shock. Ginny looked at her food and was suddenly full. 

"Ginny?"

Ginny grabbed for the Daily Prophet, on the front cover in large titles read ****

**VOLDEMORT HEAD FOUND PROOF HE IS DEAD BUT WHERE IS POTTER?**

"HE'S DEAD," screamed Ginny

The rest of the Weasley clan looked at the paper

"Then hopefully Harry will home soon," Ron smiled 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^1 YEAR LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny walked down the long aisle to the alter hand in hand with Dean, whom seemed thrilled to see her again to bad Ginny wasn't as excited as him. She was quite dazzling in the blue silk bridesmaid dress. Today Ron and Hermione were getting married. Sure she was thrilled but it didn't seem right that they had gone on without Harry. Yes, Harry hadn't come back yet but Ron and Hermione had decided to go ahead with the wedding. They decided to have it outside in the backyard of the burrow. She broke off with Dean and went to her side. She slowly dazed off into her own world forgetting where she was. She looked up into the sky to see a gain t bird circling overhead. Well at least she thought it was a bird until it gave a loud screech to catch everyone's attention. When the large animal suddenly landed on the roof Ginny finally realized it was a dragon. It was huge but brilliant. With beautiful emerald green scales and eyes and black wings and spikes running down its back. Charlie stood up and ran away from the house calling to the dragon and apparently whatever he was doing worked. The dragon leapt off the roof and flew to Charlie but when it jumped off the roof something or someone fell of its back. Ron noticed this and ran from the alter to the falling object Ginny and Hermione close on his heels. Ron held his arms out and luckily caught the object but the force of it sent Ron to the ground. Hermione helped him out from underneath it and saw blood-covering Ron. Hermione frantically tried to make sure Ron was okay as Ginny stared at the object. Some how she had a really bad feeling she leaned forward and grabbed the object and forcefully turned it over. Screaming she stepped back and pointed to it. Who ever could see it just stared in shock. Lying before them was a very bloody, almost dead

Harry Potter.  


	2. OMG

A/N thanks to my reviews 

Also yes Ginny's full name in my story is Ginger I like it better than Virginia

Chapter 2

_A 16-year-old Ginny sat in a large red chair staring at the 17-year old boy across from her. He had messy black hair that just touched his shoulders and from all the years in Quidditch he had quite an upper body. Boy was she grateful she was his friend._

_"Harry," Ginny quietly asked.  
  
_

_"Yea," Harry replied taking his eyes off the fire and looking at her_

_"Um, oh, um, where are you going to live after you graduate?"_

_"Oh I don't know but I've always wanted to live somewhere with a red door."_

_"A red door?"_

_"Yeah it would be…different and I like different."_

_"Cool I want a house that's blue and yellow"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea weird huh I know I'm such a freak."_

_"No you're not a freak"_

_"You think."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny grabbed her cloak and ran to the fireplace. Grabbing the floo powder she threw it in and racked her brain for the place that they took Harry. What was it? She knew it wasn't St. Mugos. Grrr what was the name! St…St… St. Dymphia! That was it! She walked into the flames and shouted St. Dymphia before swirling to the critical care hospital. 

"Harry Potter," Ginny said through deep breaths 

"You'll have to wait," the receptionist said not looking at her.

"How long," Ginny whined.

"An hour maybe more," the receptionist answered.

"Ginny," Fred called from the waiting area.

"Fred," Ginny ran to him letting all the tears flow that she had been holding back " have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet shock though huh him just coming out of now where and today on Ron's wedding,"

"Yeah,"

"You know the dragon he was riding," Ginny nodded " Bill said that, that dragon was the one 'e told us 'bout the one that was stolen" George smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah and it wasn't tame when it was stolen either now its perfectly tame"

"A tame dragon?"

"Yep,"

Hermione and Ron entered the waiting room both pale.

"Are you guys alright," Ginny asked worried.

"Yeah," Hermione answered playing with a bit of her wedding dress (she hadn't time to change like Ginny had)

" Do you know anything," Ginny asked Ron

"No, not really where are mum and dad?"

"At home still I think mum went into shock," Fred sighed 

They all waited for hours on end sometimes hearing screams now and then knowing they belonged to Harry only made them shudder. Ginny and Hermione wouldn't stop crying even Ron had a tear here and there but being his manly self he didn't cry. The family ended up eating nasty hospital food and trying to sleep on the chairs in the waiting room. Finally at about 8:00 the next morning the doctor came out of the ER. He looked pale and tired from operation and he didn't look to happy either as he told the waiting red heads

"He's going to live not very stable now but he'll make it" 


	3. this is different

Chappie 3!! First thanks to my reviews love ya lots! I'll usually start each chapter with a flashback before hand, prologue thingy but not always as time goes on.

LETS START!!

Chapter 3 Harrys view 

_Harry stepped out of the forest he was in. how long had he been traveling? It had to be a couple of days. Why did he walk away from Voldemort somebody might have found him!_

_'Cause you were nauseated by own actions Potter' he told himself_

_Voldemort had driven him mad but now that he was gone Harry had to face life, reality, and family. Harry looked around it was hard to see in the dark but from the roar that just erupted a couple feet away from here he knew it was a dragon keep. He remembered Ron and Ginny tell him Charlie had transferred to England and this is where he probably worked but knowing its summer he would be at the burrow already. _

_"Lumos," Harry whispered._

_He walked around looking at all the dragons until he came across an emerald green dragon. The dragon was fierce and ill tempered. Harry leaned towards the cage trying to read what the tag said_

CAUTION STAY AWAY FROM THIS DRAGON! NORA 

**DONATED BY R. HAGRID FROM HOWARTS SCHOOL…**

****

HA! I wonder if Hagrid knows Norbert was actually a girl. He looked at Nora throwing her head about and entered the cage. Harry was quiet and un-noticeable as he made his way over to her and began rubbing her scaled while reaching out to her with his mind. 'Nora, Nora calm down listen to me what's bothering you?' Harry thought 'I want my master," a singsong voice cried. 'Whose your master.' Harry replied softly 'A gentle man named…Hagrid,' she said again 'Hagrid, I know Hagrid I can lead you back to him if you help me,' 

_'I'm very sorry but cant you see I'm chained down,'_

_'I can fix that, are you ride able,'_

_'I think so,'_

_Harry went to each chain and melted the metal with a spell then he climbed up on Noras back positioning himself so that the scales wouldn't scratch up his legs. Harry remembered the first time he flew on a creature his experience wasn't much fun so he hoped to high heaven this would be better._

_'Have you seen_ _red haired man around here?'_

_'Yes why,'_

_'I want to visit him first before Hagrid is that alright,'_

_'I guess, if they are kind people,'_

_'Oh yes very kind,'_

_'Then lets go little one tell me where to fly there I will go,'_

_'Just up and somewhere for now, I don't really know where I am,'_

_'Alright,'_

Harry remember seeing the burrow, his second home, he remembered seeing Ron and Hermione, he remembered seeing Charlie off in the distance and he remembered falling. Falling forever till he hits the ground of course but the landing he had wasn't so painful. The poking, prodding, charming, and cutting were though. Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a white room full of doctors.

"Call the family he's awake,' Harry heard a nurse say

Harry reached for his glasses and groaned with discomfort. _I'm never going to be an Auror _Harry thought to himself_ I'm just going to live peacefully _but peace would have to wait as about 12 paraded into the room. Dumbledoor, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and

Remus. All talking, questioning, smiling, and crying at once. Then there was Ginny. The moment she stepped into the room time stopped. Harry didn't notice if she knew he was staring but frankly he didn't care. He didn't care if anyone knew anymore he wasted too much time being the boy-who-lived for everyone else now he was going to live for himself. Ginny looked quickly at him but then turned her gaze back to the floor. Gods she was beautiful. Her long red hair was cascading down her face curling at the ends with highlights perfectly placed. Her red lips called to him and her brown eyes looked like never ending pools behind her square framed glasses._ When did she get those I've never seen her wear then before _Harry thought.  Her thin frame made her silky curves more desirable then ever and the freckles that danced on her nose looked so delicious Harry wanted to rip her baggy plaid pajamas pants and tight black SR-71 shirt off right there. He wanted to kiss her all over from the tips of her toes to the beginning of her head. Anywhere, everywhere he just wanted her. He was faintly aware of the voices that were talking to him but he tuned them out until Ginny shuffled behind Fred, almost like she was afraid of being seen. Harry almost screamed in horror when Ron stuck his face in front of Harrys. 

"Mate are you there what's wrong,"

"Nothing just dazing," Harry murmured.

"Oh Harry dear where were you we've been so worried why did you leave," Mrs. Weasley choked out tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys but," 

"Then why did you leave," yelled Ron.

"Cause I didn't want a war to brake out there was no need for a war that battle was between me and Voldemort," Harry yelled back irritated. 

"Why don't you tell s us everything," Dumbledoor said quietly.

Harry shut his eyes wishing they would all go away he didn't want to relive the past 2 ½ years not now not ever. 

"Harry,"

"We should give him some space," Dumbledoor said " we'll come back later Harry," 

Harry nodded and waited till the door closed to open his eyes. Everyone had left but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Harry you can tell us what happened," Hermione smiled at him.

"Or you can tell me," Harry said looking at the bed "Mrs. Weasley.'

"Not exactly Harry, you dropped in before the I do's and legal binding.

"Oh so what have you been up to," 

"Not much," Ron shrugged just planning the wedding waiting for you to come back,"

"Ron,"

"Why did you leave truth,"

"Ron" 

"Give me answer God Dammit!"

"Shut up," Ginny spat from the chair she was sitting on, " maybe Harry doesn't want to talk about it and maybe he was telling the truth when he said it was _his _personal business!"

"Stay out of Ginny," Ron snapped.

"No Harry is my friend to asshole,"

"Both of you stop," Harry yelled 

"Fine I'm leaving come on Hermione," Ron said hotly.

Harry watched them leave.

"What have I done," Harry said to himself.

"Saved the world, my world and yourself," Ginny said walking over to him " don't worry bout Ron you just scared the living shit out of him."

"Thanks Gin, by the way when did you get glasses,"

"A long time ago but I always wore contacts instead I just was in to much of a rush to get here,"

" Thanks," 

"No problem,"

" Its just that there's so much pressure to tell every one-" 

"You don't have to tell anybody,"

"- And I have to get some place to live-"

"Stay with me,"

" –And get a job,"

"Well I can't help you with that," Ginny laughed.

" And- wait I can stay with you?"

"Yea-,"

"But Hermione and Ron-,"

"Own a 1 room flat,"

"And you-,"

"Have a spare room for Herr Potter,"

"Oh Ginny,"

"And I got your this," Ginny said pulling a red book out of her bag 'it's a journal for you thoughts,"

"Thanks Ginny I filled up my old one,"

"Your welcome,"

"Ginny?"

"Yea?"

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

"Of course Harry," Ginny laughed nervously " that's what friends are for."

"Forever,"

"And ever Harry,"

TA DA The start of love ever after REVIEW REVIEW 

         

  


	4. still Harry

Hey here's the next chapter kind of short but oh well

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter Four: still Harrys view

Harry fidgeted in the small bed he had been in the hospital for a week now and was sick of it after the first day. He loved seeing all the people he missed but most of all he loved seeing Ginny. Too bad she didn't visit often Ron always said she was really busy since she became Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet. Harry never told anybody his story yet either, though he did write it in the journel.  Harry ran his fingers along the white cotton sheets and sighed. He had realized how every one had moved on and learned to live without him. Ron and Hermione knew he was getting out in 2 days and still didn't even offer a place for him to stay. Did they assume he would stay at their place? Did Ginny tell them he was staying with her? Yes Harry had agreed to live with Ginny. On the outside he acted nonchalant and like he really didn't care but inside he was thrilled to pieces. He was actually going to live with Ginny! But would he be able to stand it without touching her? Ah well Harry didn't care. He started to doze off when the door to his room slammed shut. Harry head snapped up but only saw a red blur until he put on his glasses. Ginny.

"Hey Harry sorry I haven't been here I just swamped with work," she said flopping down on his bed exasperated.

"I heard your Chief Editor of the"

"Daily Prophet," Ginny piped "yep it such tough work though, guess what,"

"Hmm, did your cat run away again?"

"No."

"Did you get a new house?"

"Ha I wish… not."

"Did…you and Dean get back together?"

"Hell no I never want to talk to that bitchy asshole again!"

"I can't stay with you." Harry sadly asked.

" NO I would DIE without you!"

"Then what,"

"With tremendous effort I  was able to make sure no articals were written about you in the Daily Prophet and all other magizenes or news thingys"

"how,"

"i'm quite persuavie you may say,"

"did you pay them," 

"did you pay them?"

"heavens no Harry I did not,"

"you know i'm getting out in two days,"

"I know your coming home in 2 days,"

"did you tell Ron and Hermione,"

"no not yet I am going to tell them today is that alright?"

"fine, fine it's just that,"

"they did even offer you a place,"

"yea how did-"

"they didn't want to upset you by saying they only had one room and-"

"they want it to themselves"  
  


"pretty much yea"

Ginny layed down next to Harry and grabbed his hands. She didn't say anything for about 3 minutes just stared into his eyes, not that Harry minded he could stare into ginnys eyes forever. Hell he could stare at her forever. _I love you so much Gin _Harry thought _I wish I could tell you damn my nevers!_

Little did Harry Potter know but the girl laying across from him was thinking _I love you so much Harry I wish I could tell you, I wish you felt the same._

I KNOW I KNOW! ITS SHORT! 


End file.
